


5 Times Hank Defended His Kids And 1 Time They Defended Him

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: 5 + 1 DBH [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Homophobic Language, Ignorant People, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Physical Disability, Verbal Abuse, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: When it came to Hank’s family, nothing mattered more than his kids. Turned out the feeling was mutual.





	5 Times Hank Defended His Kids And 1 Time They Defended Him

**1] Fowler:**

“For fuck sake, Connor! How do you fuck up that badly?!”

“Hold on just a second-!”

“Shut up, Hank!” Fowler spat. “Your fucking android just let a mass-murderer slip through his fingers!”

“I-I’m sorry-” Connor whimpered, tears threatening to fall.

“Don’t fucking apologize, Connor!”

“Hank! Shut it!”

“He didn’t do anything! I did!” Hank cried. “I got in the line of fire, Connor got shot taking the bullet, I could have ran after him but I didn’t! Connor tried, but I refused to let him! He was fucking bleeding out, Fowler, what did you expect me to do!”

“Your fucking job!” Fowler spat. “You’re supposed to catch murderers! He could kill again because of you!”

“And we could have lost Connor!”

“Get the fuck out, Hank. Both of you.” Fowler scowled. “Just get out my sight.”

“Gladly.” Hank hissed, grabbing the silently sobbing android by the arm and pulling him out. As soon as they were at their desks, Hank pulled Connor to his chest, hugging him close as the android broke down.

“Alright, it’s alright… You did nothing wrong…”

“H-Hank…”

“Don’t listen to him, he’s an asshole.” Hank whispered. “We’ll get him, I promise.”

* * *

**2] Outfit:**

Matthew hummed to himself as he waiting for Hank outside the bank, fiddling with the hem of his fluffy jumper; it was his favourite outfit. A black flared skirt to his knees and a thin fluffy white jumper. It brought a soft comforting warmth when he wore it. Hank had promised him a new skirt, so he was excited about that.

“Faggot.”

Matthew blinked, turning to the man who glared at him.

“Pardon?”

“I said Faggot.” The man spat, looking Matthew up at down with such venom, such disgust, that Matthew actually took a step back, as though he could hide from the man.

“What does ‘Faggot’ mean?” Matthew asked, slightly nervous about the answer. The man growled, approaching Matthew. Matthew stepped back again, only to hit the building behind him.

“Fucking pathetic ass android…” The man growled. “I ought to throw you in the trash like the garbage you are…”

“Oi!” Matthew gasped as the man was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and shoved forward, creating a distance between the man and Matthew. “The fuck is wrong with you, you fucking asshole?” Hank spat. “What the fuck is your problem?”

“He’s a fucking fag, mate! Just look at him!”

Hank knew Matthew was an oddball. In every batch of androids, there was always one that wasn’t quite… right, one that malfunctioned quickly or that had a dodgy programme. That was Hank’s explanation for Matthew, but he didn’t love him any less. The poor kid had no idea about male/female expectations in society, such as clothes, job roles and make-up. It hadn’t posed a problem until now.

“He’s my fucking _kid_ , and we ain’t mates!” Hank snarled, using his free hand to flash his badge. “Grow a fucking pair and get outta here before I arrest you!” Hank shoved the man back, smirking when he ran. “Matthew, you okay?”

“Y-yes…” Matthew whispered. “What was he trying to say?”

“Nothing, Kid. He’s an ignorant asshole.” Hank smiled, wrapping his arm around Matthew. “Come on, let’s go get you that skirt I promised you.”

* * *

**3] People In General:**

“Excuse me.” Richard looked up from his bus-seat to see a man standing above him.

“Yes?”

“That seat is reserved for pregnant and disabled people.” The man scowled, pointing to Richard’s seat. Richard blinked, hands twitching on his thighs. “Someone needs that chair more than you.”

“There are no disabled people or pregnant people on this bus, and there are no empty seats. If someone boards who needs this seat, I will offer it, as I always have done.”

“You’re an android. You don’t need to sit in a chair.”

“Not usually, no, but-.”

“Then get the fuck out the seat.”

“I’ll thank you not to talk to my kid like that!” Hank spat, approaching the seat, having just boarded. “Hey kid, I got the stuff we need to fix your leg.”

“What-?” The man looked puzzled.

“I tried to explain.” Richard removed his hand from his leg, revealing a deep wound. “I am disabled today. I just chased a suspect 1.3 miles and he attempted to remove my leg. I cannot move my leg. That deems me disabled, does it not?”

“I-I didn’t-”

“No, you didn’t!” Hank spat. “You made assumptions because you’re an asshole. Disability ain’t always visible, don’t be so fucking quick to jump to conclusions, asshole. You were probably gonna nick the seat for yourself anyway, weren’t you?” The man said nothing. “No. Fuck you.”

“Father, leave him alone or you'll get kicked off again.” Richard whispered. Hank gave in.

“Fine.”

* * *

**4] Father:**

“So, I got your message.” Gavin shifted in his seat, staring at the man opposite him. “Elijah said you wanted me to visit you. So… Here I am.” The prison visiting hall was small and empty, only a scattering of people visiting inmates at the tables. Hank stood against the hall, looking down at his watch. “So, what did you wanna talk about?” Gavin asked.

“I’m sorry.” Xander muttered. Gavin scoffed.

“You’re sorry? For what? Beating me? Trying to kill me? Laughing as I nearly drowned in the park that winter? Or are you sorry you got caught? Sorry you fucked your own life up? There’s no amount of ‘sorry’ on Earth to make up for that shit.” Hank smirked with pride.

“Th-the drugs-”

“That was always your excuse.” Gavin growled. “This scar on my nose, the scars on my back, the cars on my fucking arms that everyone I work with stares at with fucking pity… it was always the drugs, never you.” Hank almost applauded the boy.

“I-it was the drugs!”

“Who decided to take them in the first place, huh?” Gavin leaned forward. “You did.”

“If you hadn’t killed your Mother, I wouldn’t have needed them!” Xander suddenly stood, picking up his chair and throwing it at Gavin. Hank swooped in before the security officer did, pulling Gavin to his chest and turning him away from the man. Xander gaped as he was grabbed by the security guard. “I-I’m sorry, Gavin, I’m sorry-”

“You haven’t changed.” Gavin whispered, his eyes tearful. “You’re still a fucking asshole without the drugs!”

“Gavin!” Xander cried as Gavin stormed off, out the hall and down the corridor.

“I hope you rot, you venomous piece of turd.” Hank spat, following Gavin.

He found the kid at the end of the corridor, sobbing into his hands.

“Come here…” Hank whispered, pulling Gavin to his chest. Gavin sniffed.

“I didn’t-”

“I know you didn’t.” Hank whispered. “She got cancer while she was pregnant with you. That’s not your fault. You didn’t give it to her.” Gavin shuddered in relief, knowing Hank wouldn’t lie to him. “Come on, let’s go get some ice-cream and a nice bottle of something to drown our sorrows in.”

“Thanks, Dad…”

* * *

**5] Anti-Android Protesters:**

“Oh, Jesus, not these assholes again…” Hank sighed, spotting a group of android protesters. “Fuck, come on, let’s go around.”

“Hank?” Connor looked confused as Hank pulled him away.

“Android protesters.” Richard clarified. Matthew sighed, hugging himself.

“Why do people hate us…?”

“It’s not you, it’s them.” Hank whispered, wrapping an arm around Matthew’s shoulders.

_“Over there! Androids! Let’s get them!”_

“Fuck…” Hank growled. Usually, android protesters weren’t violent. Occasionally, they were. Apparently, this was one of those occasions. “Gavin, take them and go. Hide in a crowded place. A supermarket, a library, anywhere where people can see you. Go.” Hank practically shoved Matthew at Connor as Gavin grabbed Richard and Connor by the wrist and guided them away.

“Alright, fuckers, who wants to get arrested!” Hank growled, pulling his badge from his pocket. He then grabbed the nearest protester and slapped a handcuff on him as the others, seemingly now well aware that Hank wasn’t joking, scrambled off in all directions. He snapped the other handcuff to a bike railing, then pulled his mobile out his pocket.

“Hey, yeah, Fowler? I got an asshole here who needs picking up. He’s sitting with the bikes in the square, I gotta go find my kids.”

* * *

**1] Ex-Partner:**

When Connor returned from his break, he was surprised to see a woman at Hank’s desk while Hank was merely nodding at whatever she was saying. The next thing he noticed was Gavin staring at her as though he was preparing for something. Richard and Matthew were doing the same.

“Who-?”

“Hank’s Ex-Wife.” Gavin growled. “Shush.”

_“You told me to never fucking speak to you again.”_

_“And you blame me for that?”_

_“No, I’m just saying, why are you here?”_

_“I heard from Ben that you adopted kids. After what happened to Cole?”_

Connor felt himself tense.

_“You’ve been drinking again.”_

_“Are you gonna kill them like you killed our Son?!”_

“Hey, hey!” Gavin stormed over, grabbing the woman by the arm and pulling her away. Connor and Matthew moved behind Hank’s desk to comfort him while Richard stood between the woman and Hank.

“You got no reason to be here, so get out.” Gavin spat.

“Who the hell are you…?”

“Hank’s kid. We’re all his kids. Hank would sooner die than let anything happen to us, just like he would have for Cole!” Gavin scowled.

“What happened to Cole was an accident!” Connor added. “It could have happened to anyone!”

“Hank is an excellent Father, and a very protective one. He would have done anything for Cole but it was out of his hands.” Richard added.

“Please leave him alone…” Matthew whispered. “He did not mean to hurt anyone…”

“Come on, Lady, let’s go. Next time, it’ll be a restraining order.” Gavin growled, practically pushing the woman out the doors before asking an officer to escort her downstairs. When he returned, Connor, Richard and Matthew had been trapped in a Hank hug.

“Oh, no.”

“Come here, asshole.”

“No, I’m good.”

“Gavin.”

“Fine…” Gavin smirked as he gave in, rounding the desk and allowing himself to be pulled into the embrace.

“What the fuck did I do to deserve you lot, huh?"


End file.
